


1 - Movie Stars

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bad Girlfriend Audrey, Drabble, F/F, Jealous Audrey, Jealousy, Movie Star Emma, Prompt - Acting/Film Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is jealous of her girlfriend, Emma's fame.</p><p>Request at my Tumblr - <a href="http://hockeystarwarsmtvscream.tumblr.com/">hockeystarwarsmtvscream</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Movie Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Emma went from internet fame to movie star in a matter of months, and she was proud. She didn’t give up on her dream, even when people told her she couldn’t do it. But her girlfriend, Audrey was becoming more and more jealous of her. She wanted to be the one in the spotlight, and Emma had no clue that Audrey felt this way about her fame. It was slowly destroying Audrey’s sanity, and she came up with a plan to destroy Emma. 

Of course, Emma invited Audrey to the red carpet premiere of her new movie: “Soulless”. That’s where her plan was going to start. She was going to ruin Emma by dumping her on the red carpet, and the only person that knew about this plan of hers was: Noah. Although Noah knew, he didn’t feel good about it at all. She was actually going to make herself look bad, or at least Noah secretly thought. 

“Audrey, are you sure you want to do this to your girlfriend?” Noah asked, and Audrey frowned.

“No, I’m a bad girlfriend, aren’t I?”


End file.
